


Hot Boy Summer

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Chalex beach date where Alex massages Charlie's hot quarterback body with sunscreen while trying to hide his erection.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Hot Boy Summer

**Alex's POV:**

A few weeks after high school graduation, Charlie decides for us to spend our summer vacation in LA. One of the first things in our bucket list was to swim at Malibu Beach. After reaching our destination, the two of us settle down on top of our palm tree-patterned beach blanket.

"Put some sunscreen on me, babe." Charlie said.

I squirt some sunscreen in my hand and proceed to spread it over my hot quarterback boyfriend’s chest. As I make slow circular motions with my hands to massage his pecs, my dick starts to get hard inside my boxers. I try my best not to embarrass myself in front of Charlie, especially with all these half-naked people around us. Next I went for his shoulders then firmly down over his muscular arms. Part of me wanted those arms to pin me down against the hot sand and allow Charlie to fuck me senseless. Feeling the warmth of his phenomenal biceps causes my cock to become fully aroused. 

“Are you okay, Alex?” Charlie asked, noticing how red I became. “You’re sweating everywhere.”

Charlie lifts his hand to wipe my wet forehead. My sexual frustration refuses to decline due to my boyfriend’s soft palm gently pressing on my face.

“You need water.” Charlie suggested.

“Okay.” I said.

I reach for my backpack to grab a water bottle. After opening, Charlie abruptly snatches the bottle from my possession and takes a few ounces of water into his mouth.

“But that's for me, Charles.” I chuckled.

Charlie’s heavenly, blue eyes begin to hypnotize me before realizing what he was about to do next.

“I know.” Charlie smirked.

He starts to open his mouth real wide and abruptly hovers it over my lips. I can feel the water Charlie just consumed enter my mouth, causing me to kiss him right back. As we initiate deep kisses, I reach for the sunscreen bottle. I decide to get some more and begin to spread it on Charlie's abs, then all over his husky back. My body starts to heat up as the two of us continue making out. Suddenly he grabs hold of my crotch.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice you popping a boner on me, did you?" Charlie teased, pulling away.

Dammit. He fucking noticed. Oh well.

"What?" I stuttered. "Uh... I don't know what you're talking about."

“Baby cut it out I know you’re lying to me!” Charlie yelled humorously while pushing my shoulder.

“Am not!” I whined.

My selfishness unfortunately left Charlie no choice but to imitate me.

“aM NoT!”

“Did… did you just mock me, Charles Hayden Brixton Saint George?” I hissed.

“And what about it?” Charlie said in a sassy tone.

I can already feel pre-cum filling my shaft as my boyfriend tightens his grip over my bulge.

"Fu- Fuck! Fuck!" I screeched.

"That's what you get for lying in front of your BF, honey." Charlie teased.

"Whatever." I said, pinching his nipples.

Charlie suddenly takes both my legs and wraps them around his waist. He grasps my ass cheeks real tight and lifts my skinny, pale body high up, causing me to viciously grab his shoulders.

"Charlie what the fuck?" I bawled.

My boyfriend increases the volume of his laughter to ignore my screams as he starts to sprint towards the shore. Charlie decides to carry me to a safe spot behind a big rock where hardly any people will watch us. He begins to pin me down against the sand and shoves his tongue down my throat. Just when I thought my erection had calmed down, my dick went rock hard once again as I feel the taste of my boyfriend's strawberry chapstick adding more flavor to our kisses. Without hesitation, I proceed to undress myself from my board shorts while Charlie did the same with his. 

"I love your ass." Charlie whispered while grinding his large shaft against my anus.

"Then show me how much you love it, stud." I flirted back.

Charlie takes the sunscreen and spreads it all over my anal walls then on his veiny, hard cock. I spread my legs as wide as I can and my boyfriend begins to slowly slide the tip in.

"UHHHH...." I moaned.

"Your ass feels so warm and tight around my cock, baby." Charlie said.

My voice gradually changes octaves as my boyfriend thrusts every inch of his long shaft in and out of my hole while I jerk off with him.

"YES! YES CHARLIE FUCK ME HARDER!" I begged. 

Charlie's erotic movements causes my body to go way too out of control that I found myself making sand angels. Rivers of sweat continues to drip down our bodies as both of us made love under the summer heat. After feeling already halfway there, I signal Charlie to switch positions. I let him enter me once again and proceed to ride my boyfriend's big, fat cock with all my might.

"OH FUCK ALEX!" Charlie squirmed. "You're making me close!"

I wrap my arms around Charlie's neck and continue riding him and beating my meat simultaneously.

"CHARLIE IM GONNA CUM!" I bawled.

"ME TOO!" Charlie shouted. "OH FUCKKKKKK!"

Charlie grasps my butt very steadily as he shot his massive load inside my guts while I release geysers of semen all over his drenched abs. We embrace in each other's arms after finishing, both of us heavily panting.

"So... it seems our beach date was somehow a total success." Charlie joked.

"You're the one who wanted to escalate things." I cackled.

"Well, now you know I'm a pro at sensing your horniness." Charlie said.

We elevate ourselves from the sand and walk over to the shore to wash off the mess from our bodies.

"Lesson learned." I shrugged.

"And the best part is that we made some hot boy summer love without getting caught." Charlie said.

I roll my eyes at my adorable, dumb jock boyfriend giving him a nice, tender kiss.

"Hey guys."

Me and Charlie turn around and immediately cover our privates with our shorts at the sound of a familiar voice. It was our best friend, Tyler Down. Just when I thought I couldn't get any more embarrassed.

"Hey, Bad Bitch T!" Charlie gushed. 

"Oh, Tyler!" I said, panicking. "Uh... it's not what it looks like we were just-"

"Fucking each others brains out?" Tyler laughed.

Charlie tries to hold in his laughter as my face went fully red.

"So are we gonna swim or what?" Tyler said. "I brought Estela with me so y'all better hide your... you know; before she shows up."

As Charlie bursts out laughing at the state of embarrassment I am currently in, I instantly put on my board shorts before finally dipping into the cold, relaxing water.


End file.
